Primera Cita
by FeNiXD
Summary: Endo esta desesperado, Natsumi quiere ayudar, porque razón ¡AKO TIENE UNA CITA!
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si lo fuera Ako ya estaría en el anime

– texto

– _pensamiento_

**Primera cita**

Era un a tarde tranquila en la casa Endo, los dos adultos yacían sentados en el sofá de la sala haciendo sus cosas habituales Endo leyendo el periódico y tomando una tasa de café y Natsumi leyendo una revista de cocina, todo era silencio en el hogar asta que cierta persona de 14 años entra corriendo a la casa, sube las escaleras y sierra su puesta de trancazo

– y a esta que le pasa – pregunto Mamoru apunto de tirar su café

– no lo se, se notaba algo ansiosa – se levanto del asiento – bueno iré a ver que le sucede –pero se empieza a oír un ruido proveniente de la cocina – la cena – corre para ver que pasa

– aah – suspira

– Mamoru puedes ir a ver que tiene Ako por favor

– que porque yo, ese es tu trabajo recuerdas

– solo será por esta ves amor

– esta bien, yo iré

– pero esta ves no lo arruines

- ¡que! Claro pierdes a tu hija por dejarla subir sola a un juego de la feria y todos los días de tu vida te lo reprochan

* * *

Endo desganado sube las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Ako

– Ako ábreme quiero saber que te pasa – en eso se abre la puerta

– hola papá como que, que me pasa

– pues estabas muy ansiosa y enérgica sucede algo – a esto Ako se sonrojo

– a no todo esta perfecto mejor que perfecto es increíble…digo amm necesito hablar con mamá, tu me entiendes, no es nada personal pero es un asunto importante – sierra la puerta

– a bueno – Endo se sintió excluido por el comentario – Amor te habla Ako

En unos minutos Natsumi sube y se encuentra a un Endo recargado en el marco de la puerta muy serio

– que sucedió, no me digas que lo arruinaste otra ves

– no, y ya olvida eso – decía Endo fastidiado – tu hija quiere hablar contigo a solas

– tranquilo Endo de seguro es algo de chicas, no te molestes – decía acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla

– bueno, ya que lo dices de esa forma

– bueno iré a ver que pasa con Ako – tocando a la puesta – hija soy yo – se abre la puesta de golpe

– mamá tengo algo importantísimo que decirte – jala a su madre adentro de la habitación y vuelve a serrar la puesta

– a chicas

* * *

Durante la estadía de las mujeres en la habitación solo se escuchaban murmullos y alguno que otro grito de emoción cosa que llamaba la atención de Endo

– ya no resisto mas tengo que sabes que pasa – dicho esto pego su oreja a la puesta para poder escuchar

– _y como fue cuéntame – esa era la voz de Natsumi _

– _pues estaba nervioso al principio pero luego lo dijo con mucha determinación – de que hablaba Ako_

– _no puedo creerlo mi hija tendrá su primer cita _

Esto le cayo a Endo como un balde de agua fría su hija, su bebé iba a tener una cita con un chico tonto que no la merecía esto no se puede quedar así

– aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Endo grito de odio

* * *

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando

– y cuando le dirás

– decirle a quien

– a tu padre se ve que esta desesperado – decía Natsumi apuntando a la puerta escuchando el grito – vamos no seas dura con el, el te quiere mucho y quiere vivir estas experiencias contigo

– tienes razón, se lo diré – se mira al espejo midiéndose un vestido – después de la cita – con esto Natsumi cayo al estilo anime

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena y todo estaba muy callado, eso no era normal en la familia Endo cuando Ako estaba ay

– y bien Ako como te fue en la escuela algo nuevo – Mamoru decidió romper el silencio

– a no, no mucho, todo como siempre ya sabes los estudios, el futbol, los amigos jejeje lo usual – estaba nerviosa y mucho

– enserio nada mas nada que me quieras contar

Natsumi al ver a su hija en apuros decidió interrumpir

– amm si hubo algo nuevo – la voltearon a ver sorprendidos – Ako recibió el primer lugar en buenas calificaciones – Natsumi sabia lo celoso que podría ser su marido y lo decía por experiencia

– que bien, te felicito Ako

– a si ya se me avía olvidado - sonriendo falsamente – _que se la allá creído, que se la allá creído, por favor que se la crea _

– _no les creo nada – _también sonreía falsamente – bueno me iré a dormir estoy muy cansado últimamente

Cuando se fue las dos mujeres pudieron volver a respirar

– crees que se la creyó

– no lo se, tu padre puede ser despistado pero algunas veces me sorprende – decía natsumi poniendo una mano en su barbilla – _se de lo que eres capas Mamoru Endo, te estaré vigilando –_ bueno ya prepárate y termina tus tareas para que te vallas a dormir

– si

* * *

En el segundo piso de la casa

– quien se creen que son engañándome, esto no se quedara así – sacando su celular y buscando un numero – bueno, como que quien es, soy yo Endo, si necesito tu ayuda con un asunto…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta amigos **

**Me emocionaron muchos comentarios y me gusto que me sigan a pesar de ser una aficionada **

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia EndoNatsu y Ako*** no pienso decir el nombre de la cita asta el próximo capitulo (jejeje soy mala), también abra FubuHaru, IchinAki y otras mas y saldrán personajes del Inazuma eleven original y tal ves algunos de Go**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos en la próxima **


	2. El Plan de Vigilancia

**El plan de vigilancia **

– gracias por venir – decía Endo abriendo la puerta de su casa

–no me tienes que llamar dos beses con algo como este tema – Kido para pasar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá – y bien dime que quieres hacer

– primero averiguar quien es ese chiquillo insolente y luego evitar la cita

– pues as llamado a la persona correcta – saco unos papeles de su maletín – tengo muchos planes para averiguar y evitar las citas

– de donde sacaste eso

– son mis métodos para las citas de Haruna, así pude evitar muchas de sus citas con Fubuki – a Kido le brillaban los ojos

– Kido no es por ofender pero abecés me das miedo

– bueno pasemos al tema, que sabes sobre la cita

– pues se que será el sábado y con un chico – Kido cayo al estilo anime

– eso es todo Endo – es solo asintió – bueno no sirve de mucho pero algo se ara, recomiendo usar el plan de vigilancia Q-16 es infalible

– bueno tu eres el experto, me pregunto como le izo Haruna para tener tantas citas a tus espaldas – Endo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca

– como que barias citas, responde que sabes de eso – Kido se levanto y tomo a Endo de la camisa

– relájate eso fue ase mucho tiempo además que aras llamarle y exigirle una explicación – al voltear se sorprendió

Kido tomo el teléfono y empezó a gritar

– como que as tenido muchas citas y no me dijiste… no importa como lo supe… como que no es mi asusto soy tu hermano… yo no estoy exaltado tu lo estas… yo no estoy gritando… tu eres la que se comporta como una niña e Haruna hola – colgó el teléfono – apuesto a que fue ese Fubuki y yo que confiaba en el, nunca debí haber permitido que se casaran aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Endo solo lo veía con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

**Muy lejos de ay**

– y que dijo – decían sorprendidas Haruna y Aki que estaban hablando con Natsumi sobre el comportamiento de Endo

– pues nada se izo el que no sabia nada y se marcho, a estado muy indiferente

– mmm no creo que sepa, no suele ser muy analista

– tu no lo conoces tanto como yo abecés te puede sorprender

– pues Shiro y yo estamos felices por la noticia tal ves asta seamos familia – a Haruna le brillaban los ojos con estrellitas – te lo puedes imaginar

– jejeje no te apresures tanto Haruna – Natsumi y Aki solo la podían ver con una gota en la cabeza

– bueno y que crees que haga Natsumi

– en realidad no tengo idea, celoso o enojado puede hacer cualquier cosa

– yo creo que…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que recibe una llamada – Hola… como lo supiste… claro que si como sea no es asunto tuyo… te estas exaltando demasiado… deja de gritar… te comportas como un niño pequeño hermano ahora si me disculpas adiós – colgó con mucha molestia – hermano tonto como lo supo

– te encuentras bien Haruna, quien era

– si era mi estúpido hermano reclamándome por las citar que tenia sin consultarle, como lo supo

– creo que yo si se – Haruna se le quedo mirando – algo me dice que cierto esposo y padre celoso llamo a su refuerzo, eso quiere decir que va enserio

– si quieren juego juguemos Natsumi are cualquier cosa solo para que mi hermano no consiga lo que quiere – a Haruna le salía fuego en los ojos

– no crees que lo tomas muy en cerio

– claro que no, en el juego del amor se tiene que hacer cualquier cosa muajajaja – a ellas les sorprendía ese lado macabro de su amiga pero sabían que tenia razón – ay que hacerlo por la felicidad de la pequeña Ako

* * *

**En la escuela Raimon**

– que te sucede Ako – le pregunta la pequeña Misa al ver que su prima se estremeció por un escalofrió

– ciento que algo malo va a pasar

– no te preocupes aquí esta tu Amiga del alma para que todo salga bien – Ako se puso mas nerviosa

– espero que si

* * *

**Casa Endo**

– rápido Kido ay que acabar para antes de que lleguen Natsumi y Ako

– tranquilízate aun ay tiempo solo ay que darle los toques finales al plan

– toques finales

– si, listo, mañana empezaremos con el plan – se alisto para salir – pero Endo solo te pido una cosa

– que es Kido

– ¡no lo eches a perder!

– entendido y anotado, algo mas

– creo que no y si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir

– asta mañana Kido – cierra la puerta, pero tocan – ahora… se callo al ver a su esposa en la entrada con los brazos cruzados – linda que haces ay

– lo mismo te pregunto Mamoru y que asía Kido aquí – decía entrando a la casa, calmándose un poco

– a bueno… a…a Kido solo venia a saludar si solo venia a eso – a Endo se le podía notar los nervios

– a esta bien – _no pudo ser mas creativo_ – y por que estas tan nervioso

– es que…es que tu me pones nervioso jejeje es que eres tan hermosa

– que lindo – Natsumi no le creía nada pero le gusto el cumplido que le dio su esposo – si estuviéramos solos te demostraría cuanto te amo – Endo se puso rojo – pero como Ako ya va a llegar no pude

– esa es una desgracia para mi – se oyó que abrían la puerta

– ya llegue – vio a sus padres en la sala – que ay reunión, por que están los dos aquí

– bueno veras… - Endo la callo

– que tus dos padres no pueden tener un momento a solas – agarro por la cintura a Natsumi, no quería que su hija sospechara de sus planes, el sabia que Ako conocía como era Kido

– por mi hagan lo que quieran ya saben siempre e querido un hermanito – los dos adultos se sonrojaron

– Ako no digas esas cosas tan abiertamente – Natsumi no sabia que decir

– tranquilízate mamá solo bromeaba – sonó un crujido – jeje fue mi estomago creo que ya tengo hambre – sonó otro sonido mas fuerte

– jeje yo ando igual – Endo sonreía ampliamente por el hambre que tenia

– son iguales cuando se trata de la comida, no tienen remedio lo saben – decía Natsumi pero no se dio cuenta de que Endo y Ako ya estaban sentados en la mesa

– Natsu apúrate

– si mamá nos morimos de hambre – Natsumi solo suspiro

**Después de la cena que tuvieron**

– a estoy como peluche – decía Endo recargándose en su cilla

– yo igual – Ako lo imito a lo que Natsumi sonrió

– _no cabe duda de que son muy parecidos –_ interrumpió sus pensamientos el sonido del teléfono – yo voy, hola… a hola cuanto tiempo… estamos bien… si aquí esta deja te la paso, Ako tienes un llamada

– una llamada ¡de quien!

– no querrás que lo diga en voz alta o si – Ako entendió la indirecta

– a no ya voy, ya voy – le quito el teléfono – hola… si… claro también la espero…..

* * *

**En la cocina**

– con quien habla Ako – pregunto Endo pero estaba seguro que ya sabia quien era

– un amigo

– como que un amigo, ya dime Natsumi

– eso no me corresponde y mejor apúrate ya que te toca lavar lo platos – se retira a su habitación

– Natsumi no me dejes con la intriga, quiero que me digas…..

**Continuara**

* * *

**E regresado amados lectores, perdón por la tardanza es que tuve vacaciones una semana (si falte a la escuela) y ay se me seco el cerebro, el mar es malo jaja**

**Espero que les guste la conti, en el siguiente capitulo saldrán flashbacks de la primera cita de Endo con Natsumi **

**A si, si se les a ocurrido alguna idea o escena de mi fic que les gustaría que saliera escríbanla asi ayudan a la creatividad jeje **

**Mmm que mas era a si quiero hacer un fic EndNatsu para Halloween, no se si les gustaría va a ser de cuando estaban en la secundaria que les parecería **

**Eso es todo, les agradezco por leer este humilde fic ojala que lo sigan leyendo y a ****Richy Escorpy**** que aun espero la historia prometida hehehe **

**Nos leemos en la próxima Dania fuera PAZ **


End file.
